Create a Cat: Wings of Change
by nlys
Summary: What if there were six Clans of the forest.What if that Clan was an ancient Clan that had come back to take revenge on the forest!
1. Chapter 1

**Create a cat**

**Hello! Falconstar of MountainClan here, I am creating a story but I need cats so welcome to CREATE A CAT!**

**My first fanfic will be based on 5 clans,**

ForestClan- ForestClan is a different version of thunderclan, but every clan has its own power and ForestClan has the power to blend in with any sort of branch, tree, fern, or bush. They are loyal, trustworthy and fierce and would do anything for their clan.

MoonClan- The clan of the stars, the dead warriors, you should know what they can do and what they cannot do.

MoorClan- MoorClan is a different version of windclan and has the power to run as fast as a cheetah, also they can jump as high as a kangaroo on an energy boost. They are Fierce and are willing to die for any clan in trouble.

BrookClan- BrookClan is a different version of riverclan and has the ability to stay under water as long as they want, they can swim in any current and they never get cold. They are fierce and protect their territory like a cheetah to their cubs.

BoneClan- BoneClan is a different version of shadowclan; their power is the ability to battle with the fierceness of a tiger (Dur). They are loyal to their clan but will do anything to extend their territory, even attack another clan.

To create a cat there are certain standards, here are the requirements,

Name-

Clan-

Rank-

Kin-

Mate-

Kits-

Age-

Gender-

Apprentice/Mentor-

Description-

Past-

Future-

**Please be brief with these and leave them in the reviews.**

**I will get you Character in the story as fast as possible. If you want to be leader I will pick depending on how I think it will turn out. Thankyou!**

MoonClan:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

ForestClan:

Leader-OPEN

Deputy-OPEN

Med cat-OPEN

Apprentice-OPEN

Warriors-OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Apprentices- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Queens-OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Elders-OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

MoorClan:

Leader-OPEN

Deputy-OPEN

Apprentice- OPEN

Med Cat- OPEN

Warriors- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Apprentices- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Queens- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Elders- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

BrookClan

Leader-OPEN

Deputy-OPEN

Apprentice- OPEN

Med Cat- OPEN

Warriors- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Apprentices- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Queens- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Elders- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

BoneClan

Leader-OPEN

Deputy-OPEN

Apprentice- OPEN

Med Cat- OPEN

Warriors- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Apprentices- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Queens- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Elders- OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Cats Outside Clans:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**I'll update when I get 10 reviews for cats**


	2. DoveClan Allgenaces

**Heres my super clan…DoveClan**

Leader: *Fallenfeather*-pale black she-cat w/ small white speckles and green/blue eyes.

Deputy: *Robinwing*-pale brown tabby tom w/ hazels coloured eyes.

Apprentice: Flurrypaw.

Med Cat: *Hawkwing*-dark tabby tom w/ amber eyes.

Elite Warriors: Starkwing-black tom w/ grey/blue eyes.

Honeywing-golden she-cat w/ amber eyes.

Apprentice: Spottedpaw.

Bluewing-light grey-blue she-cat w/ dark blue eyes.

Ravenwing-pale black tom w/ ice blue eyes.

Redwing-rusty-red tom w/ dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Oakpaw.

Duckwing-dark brown tom.

Bumblewing-ginger tom w/ a faded black striped pelt.

Darkwing-dark grey tabby she-cat w/ yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Lightpaw.

Rockwing-dark grey tom w/ dark yellow eyes

Apprentices: Flurrypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat w/ bright green eyes.

Spottedpaw-white she-cat w/ unusual pale brown spots, soft green eyes.

Oakpaw-bright ginger tom w/ hazel eyes.

Lightpaw-pale grey almost white she-cat w/ pale blue eyes.

Queens: Grapewing-pale grey she-cat w/ aqua coloured eyes.

Kits: *Goldenkit*-golden tom w/ white streaks, green eyes.

Moonkit-pale black she-cat w/ yellow eyes.

Frostkit-light cloudy grey she-cat w/ blue eyes.

Flosswing-smoky grey she-cat w/ green/blue eyes.

Kits: Tigerkit- dark brown tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes.

Falconkit-dark brown tom w/ yellow eyes.

Stromkit- solid grey tom w/ yellow eyes.

Elders: Elkwing- brown tom w/ amber eyes.

Specklewing-once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes.


End file.
